


We Will Overcome

by antivanelf (macabreromansu)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/antivanelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Awakening. Zevran and Mahariel are reunited but there's still a long way to go until they can rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Overcome

**Author's Note:**

> Set and based after [this](http://vonuberwald.tumblr.com/post/136678139103/reunion-part-1-of-2-finally-i-have-drawn-my) [set](http://vonuberwald.tumblr.com/post/136813093818/reunion-part-2-of-2-part-1-i-really-love-how) of pictures I did of their reunion. I've really wanted to address Theron's exhaustion after the events of Awakening, (especially after the paths I chose...), and while this is more from Zevran's perspective, I still wanted to make Theron's grief after the fact palpable. 
> 
> Unedited, some mistakes may occur~

It's a typical Antivan summer in the capital. Hot, disgustingly so, and the air is thick with the smell of too many people living too close together, even at night. 

Even so, Zevran has the shutters thrown wide open, in desperate hope of relieving the stuffiness. He keeps watch, sitting against the wall in the shadows, keeping one eye on the relatively silent streets and the other eye on the other occupant of the room.

Theron is finally sleeping after a long night of talking and catching up ever since he arrived unexpectedly at Zevran's door. For the most part he is still but for the occasional twitch and low pained murmur as the nightmares that had plagued him throughout the Blight have given way to new dreams, featuring new threats. Zevran is still in a state of disbelief that the darkspawn have evolved so much, but he is sure that the best choice was made under the worst circumstances. Even as his lover doesn't seem to be as sure himself. Theron had openly wept when he had told Zevran about Amaranthine. 

The former assassin's brows draw together as he regards the empty street in front of the boarding house, only half-focused on the number and shape of the shadows. His own work with the Crows is still not finished, although by now it is only a matter of killing the rest of a very short list of people in the former Guildmaster's inner circle. After that, there is the next task – finding a cure for the Grey Warden's Calling. The lure of the taint that will one day take his heart. 

Theron rolls over in his sleep and Zevran looks over just in time to see the gleam of the moonlight on _that_ earring, something clenching in his chest and making it suddenly hard to breathe for a moment. It's pure panic; he _can't_ lose his treasure, he _won't_ let it happen. 

He recalls the raw pain in Theron's expression earlier, the naked love and relief on his face when Zevran opened the door to him. The panic turns swiftly to anger and from there, it's a short leap to resolve and determination to carry out this new mission. They'll beat this plague and then they can both rest.

He silently swears this to himself, vowing by his own life, (this is too important to trust to any gods, fickle beings as they are).

They will overcome.


End file.
